Attack of the Mary-Sues!
by XxStarlieyXx
Summary: This is my first PJO/HoO fanfic. The Mary-Sues have invaded the PJO-verse! What are the demigods going to do? Percy kidnapped, Leo and Calypso back, an OC (I took a quiz, she's no an OC, don't worry), and of course, Mary-Sues! Flames will be used to roast Mary-Sues. Read & Review!


**A/N: Hey guys! This is a parody making fun of…. *drumroll* MARY-SUES! I hope you enjoy, all flames will be used to roast Mary-Sues. This is a one-shot. Also beware of spoilers from Blood of Olympus! You have been warned so no whining about spoilers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO in any way**

 **Thalia: Thankfully.**

 **Me: Hey! I** _ **will**_ **turn you into a Mary-Sue.**

 **Thalia: You wouldn't.**

 **Me: I would.**

 **Thalia: *Zapps author with lightning bolt***

 **Me: *Faints***

 **Thalia: Well enjoy the story of the characters that the author doesn't know! *drags author away***

* * *

 **The Apocalypse**

 **An Introduction**

No one thought that the apocalypse would come so soon. Especially to seemingly innocent girls. It was completely unexpected. How could someone have guessed? It all started after the war with Gaea, aka World War Three.

It was the summer after Percy and Annabeth had graduated from their senior year of high school. They were visiting Camp Half-Blood.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Piper spotted them and ran towards them. "How was school?"

"It was good," Annabeth smiled.

"It was torture," Percy groaned at the same time. Annabeth elbowed Percy.

"Ow!"

"Shut it, Seaweed Brain." Percy shut his mouth and Annabeth smirked. Piper laughed at the familiar banter that the two had.

"So, where's everyone else? It seems unnaturally empty right now."

"Oh," Piper seemed to remember something unpleasant, "They're all fawning at the new girl last time I checked. They're all at the Pavilion."

"It's not even dinner yet," Percy said. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Let's go see everyone then."

The three of them walked towards the Pavilion. Loud cheers could be heard from a few feet away. Piper grumbled something incomprehensible. They entered the Pavilion and saw practically the entire camp there. They were surrounding a girl. She looked like she was about sixteen years old.

A strange, chilling feeling that felt like mist, crept up their spines. It compelled them to think the strangest thoughts.

The girl had long flowing golden-blonde hair that looked like strands of finely spun gold. It shone brilliantly in the brighter than normal sun. She batted her extremely long eyelashes and birds chirped. Her eyes were a soulful silver, that seemed to be staring into your very soul, knowing your every secret. She had pale ivory skin that shone like moonlight. In other words, she was perfect.

"Who's that?" Percy seemed to be dazzled by this new girl, and was drooling slightly. Annabeth seemed a bit dazed. Piper glowered at the girl.

"That's the new girl I was talking about," Piper said.

"What's her name?"

"Marynna Starshyne Rayn Moonshyne Princess Bella Diva Swan Queen Isabella Darkheart Raynbow Sparkle Sue," Piper said, all in one breath, "also known as Mary-Sue."

"Wait," Annabeth snapped out of her trance, "Her name is what?"

Piper gave her a long suffering sigh.

"I just nicknamed her Mary-Sue."

"It fits."

"It does- Oh-no. She's coming over here!" Mary-Sue walked gracefully towards the trio.

"Oh, hello! You must be Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase, heroes of Olympus," she was beaming, it was like a million stars shining. Percy had a dopey grin, and Annabeth fought a huge smile, making only the corners of her mouth quirk up slightly.

"That's us," Annabeth said politely, ignoring Piper's glare at Mary-Sue.

"That's so cool!" Mary-Sue appeared like a nice enough girl, a bit on the enthusiastic side. We all know that looks can be deceiving, however.

"Did you know that there's also been millions of prophecies about me? Of course you probably have!" Annabeth and Percy shared a look.

"Um, no, I didn't know," Annabeth answered. Mary-Sue pouted, eyes growing watery.

"You haven't?" Percy shook his head. "That's terrible!" And tears gushed down her face, like two crystal waterfalls.

"They upset Marynna Starshyne Rayn Moonshyne Princess Bella Diva Swan Queen Isabella Darkheart Raynbow Sparkle Sue!" The rest of the camp muttered amongst themselves, and there were a few glares thrown at the two.

* * *

"I _hate_ Mary-Sue," Nico said.

"She's annoying. _That_ I know," Will agreed with Nico.

"She seems nice." Percy shrugged at the looks thrown his way.

"She's a devil in disguise," Piper protested. Jason remained quiet, silently backing up his girlfriend.

"He-lloooooooooooo!" Mary-Sue appeared inside the amphitheater from out of nowhere. It was like magic. "I heard my name, so here I am!" There were groans from everyone, except Will, Jason, and Percy.

"So what's up? Y'know what? Never mind. I know what you were talking about." Mary-Sue's voice had become dark and dangerous. "I know you hate me, but you know what? No one will believe you over me," she said, voice smug.

"What are you going to do?" Will asked, stiffening at her malicious laughter that followed.

"I will exact my revenge. Toodles!" With that, Mary-Sue dissipated into pink sparkles and butterflies.

"That was weird," Nico frowned.

"Please. She's too air-headed to actually be able to do anything," Piper said, arms crossed.

"I don't know… That was extremely unlike her."

"No one knows what she's like. She arrived yesterday," Will argued.

"She could be incredibly dangerous. She _was_ claimed by all of the Olympians," Jason said, now sounding worried.

"I'm sure she won't. She has no brains from what I can tell," Annabeth sounded confident.

"Yeah, she has no brains _whatsoever_." Nico rolled his eyes.

"I'm not so sure guys." Piper sounded hesitant. She was suspicious of the she-devil. She was powerful and manipulative. Who knew what she was capable of?

* * *

 **A few years later**

 _The day was grim. The sky was a light, gloomy gray color, much more happier than what anyone expected. The grass was dull and worn down from all the footprints, especially from a particular girl who was pacing angrily back-and-forth. She was extremely mad. Her boyfriend was just snatched up the day after graduation from college. The day right after he proposed and they got engaged._

"I can't believe that- that biatch!" Annabeth growled, pacing back-and-forth.

"I told you," Piper said in sing-songy voice, who was standing a foot away.

"I know."

"Jason called it."

" _I know_."

"Hey," Thalia tapped Annabeth on the shoulder. Annabeth stopped and stumbled from surprise. "Look at the bright side, -Annabeth snorted- Leo is back."

"Yeah. He's come back with Calypso," Piper turned to Thalia. Annabeth whipped her head towards Piper.

" _Her_ ," she snarled, still not forgiving the fact that the nymph had cursed her.

"Don't be mean, Annie. She's with Leo now."

"Don't. Call. Me. Annie."

"Someone's snippy today," Thalia huffed.

"Well what do you expect? Her boyfriend was turned into the male version of Mary-Sue, what's it called again?" Jason asked.

"Gary-Stu," Piper and Thalia replied in unison.

"Yeah. That."

"Percy was always so vulnerable to those monsters," Annabeth rationalized, "It would only make sense that they would turn him. I bet he's hanging off the arm of the evil leader." Annabeth's eyes were narrowed and she was playing with her ring.

"Hey guys!" Leo jumped into the conversation, grinning wildly.

"Leo!" Everyone grinned and either hugged, high-fived, or slapped him on the back.

"Hey guys. I'm glad to be back. Meet my wonderful, beautiful, absolutely gorgeous-" Leo was cut off by Calypso gently swatting his arm.

"Hello everyone," she smiled softly. Everyone greeted her, except for a fuming Annabeth. Calypso sighed and walked over to Annabeth.

"I'm really sorry, Annabeth, for cursing you. Will you forgive me?" Calypso sounded apologetic.

"I suppose so," Annabeth accepted, grudgingly.

"Are you quite done apologizing? There's someone you have to meet," Leo gestured to a girl who standing behind him, awkwardly shuffling her feet.

"Who's this?" Hazel asked, coming from the former battle scene with Frank.

"This is Amanda. We rescued her from Denver, Colorado. She was being chased by a hydra."

"Hi Amanda. I'm Hazel," Hazel said, offering a small smile.

"Hi Hazel. I'm Amanda Marie Collins. I'm the demigod daughter of Apollo." The assembled demigods looked surprised. Demigods usually got claimed at camp.

"I was claimed right before we jumped in and Leo torched those horrific Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus." She shuddered.

"So those are what they're called," Leo said.

"Why were you on the run?" Thalia asked, rather insensitively.

"My sister and I were at the park. There were these… Perfect girls there. They were friendly. I'm quieter and… Shyer, than my sister. She became friends with them and we went back almost everyday to see them. My sister became more and more entranced by them. She began distancing herself from me. Finally one day she seemed to have transformed. She was a completely different person, she wasn't my sister. She completely left me for them and when I came back home, my mom asked me where she was. I couldn't tell her. The next day when I tried to find her at the park, a hydra went after me. Shoot, my mom doesn't know where I am!"

"What's your sister's name?" Hazel questioned.

"Which version?"

"Version?" Frank inquired.

"Yeah. When people are turned, their names change. Her original name was Lily Natasha Collins. Now her name is Lillianna Tara Star Moon Zarika Aura Victoria Zoella-"

"We get it," Thalia snipped.

"Wasn't she the one that kidnapped Percy?" Jason asked. No one answered him.

"We should head back," Frank said, "Everyone else is starting to leave."  
"We probably should," Calypso agreed.

"I need a phone," Amanda chimed in.

"Nobody cares."

* * *

"So this is Camp Half-Blood, huh." Amanda looked around in awe.

"Yep."

"Not that I haven't wanted to come here, but why are we here?" Amanda asked.

"We're enrolling you into the special Mary-Sue Unit," Annabeth snapped.

"Oh… Okay."

"Rachel!" Annabeth called over the redheaded girl, "This is your mentor."

"Annabeth! Who is this?" Rachel seemed hesitant.

"This is Amanda Collins," she introduced.

"That's a relatively normal name." Rachel narrowed her eyes, analyzing Amanda. She seemed to suddenly break down.

"Please be a normal demigod!" Rachel pleaded.

"I'm normal."

"She'll be your new trainee. Well I'm off," Annabeth left.

"Is she- Is she always like this?"

"No. This is kind of like when Jason, Piper, and Leo were new to camp."

"Really?"

"Well her boyfriend _was_ just kidnapped by those vile creatures. Anyways, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, or Red. I'm a clear-sighted mortal, the Oracle of Delphi."

"Being the Oracle, why are you mentoring me?"

"I saw Mary-Sues before the rest of them. I warned them. They didn't believe me. I do counterintelligence."

"Oh… I didn't know that this is what demigods did," Amanda said, scratching the back of her head.

"We didn't, a few years ago. Now though…" Rachel shook her head, "Anyway, your training for Mary-Sue destroying will begin now."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I might add more chapters if enough people want me to. Review please!**

 **Annabeth: Asking for reviews, it's like asking for money.**

 **Me: What are you insinuating?**

 **Annabeth: Oh, nothing.**

 **Me: Okay then. Please review!**

 **Annabeth: Or else…**


End file.
